


He doesn’t know?

by CrownedGuinevere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedGuinevere/pseuds/CrownedGuinevere
Summary: Loosely based off of that one tumblr post, where Merlin is like “Excuse me, as your potential future son-in-law...He doesn’t know?”Prince Arthur is overly protective of his boyfriend/manservant.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	He doesn’t know?

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m not good at writing, hope to improve over time so please bare with me.)

“ARTHUR!” Merlin protested chasing Arthur, angrily stomping down the hall. He stopped in his place, dramatically turning back. Facing Merlin, grabbing his shoulders. Not reacting to well to this sudden movement, instinctively moving to protect himself. “This shouldn’t be tolerated! You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Snapping at him (his voice softened at his last statement after noticing Merlin’s reaction) before running off. The knights looking on worryingly. “Come back here!” He remonstrated, going after him.

Earlier that day, while Merlin was going to the market in the lower town. Peacefully buying some food, talking to villagers. When a group of knights patrolling thought it would be funny to ‘ _play_ ’ around with their swords and mace. Unknowingly hurting Prince Arthur’s _beloved_ manservant. Which ended with Merlin bruised and injured, a limp as he walked back to the castle. Arthur immediately noticed something was wrong. His usually cheery attitude was reduced to mumbles and flinching whenever Arthur moved around him. Merlin at first reluctantly talking about the incident, “it’s nothing, really” but after constantly insisting. He told him everything.

Arthur slamming the doors open to the throne room, “FATHER!” fuming in his place. “What is all this madness?” Uther turning his attention away from nobles in the room, who seemed startled by Arthur’s threatening entrance. “MY manservant has been attacked by OUR own knights!” he complained, stomping his foot down like a child. Uther looking at him with disbelief, “All this commotion because your simple manservant was...hurt?” “ **YES**!” He abruptly thundered, his voice bouncing off the walls echoing. Everyone’s attention now directly towards Arthur. Uther, who stood there watching his son. Complaining about his _irrelevant_ manservant.

The doors slam open again. Merlin entering, finally catching up to Arthur. “Your majesty” curtsying because of Uther’s presence. Turning to Arthur, “It’s truly nothing my lord, harmless fun is all.” coaxed Merlin adding a reassuring smile. “And as your future son-in-law, I am not scared away so easily.” Unaware of what he said. Both Arthur and Uther was staring at him intently. Stopping in his tracks as his brain turning his rusted gears.

Now realizing, immediate panic floods through him. “h-he doesn’t know?” Merlin sheepishly stammered, trembling and completely flushed from his slip up. A moment of silence passes, Uther deadpanning at Merlin & Arthur. “FUTURE SON-IN-LAW!?” Uther roared with disbelief and anger as he comes back to his senses. “Excuse us.” Arthur interjected quickly before it escalated, dragging Merlin out into the hall. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!” Immediately hissing at Merlin, who was getting redder by the second. “You complete idiot. You said that in front of the KING! I wonder if you even have a brain” exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I-I wasn’t thinking” Merlin stammering unable to look at him. Hiding his face behind his neckerchief. “CLEARLY!” Throwing his hands up, Merlin quickly distancing himself away in fear.

Cowering as Arthur mumbling to himself, coming up with excuses to tell his father. Feeling extremely guilty of putting Arthur in such of a position.

A few minutes pass, Arthur now visibly calmer. “You're hurt” He grumbled, slowly filling up the space between them. “I don’t want to see you hurt. I just want you to be safe.” He softly said. Suddenly sentimental, pulling Merlin into a tight embrace. “I love you, even if you’re the worst servant in the five kingdoms.” teasing him with a big grin on his face. “I love you too, dollophead.” Merlin chuckled, lightly hitting him.


End file.
